Cold Paws, Heated Hearts!
by Malicewolf
Summary: This is what's been going on with Espeon and Umbreon when they were left alone at the Great Glacier Palace! Inspired by PMD: Gates to Infinity. EspeonXUmbreon


"Ok guys, we'll go towards this path. We'll be waiting for you all at the other end."

That's what Umbreon said as he and his mate, Espeon, were just about to proceed. After everyone had left, it was just Umbreon and Espeon, alone together.

"Well Umbreon, I guess we'll go on ahead and meet up with the others."

Umbreon looked at the path to where they were going, and with a comfortable sigh, he lead the way.

"Ah, don't worry Espeon. We'll get there no matter what! The cold temperature won't keep us down!"

Espeon was starting to hesitate as her mate spoke way too soon.

"Um, I don't know about you, but, walking slowly is making me a bit cold. Maybe we should rest for a while before continuing."

"Well, I guess you're right, Espeon. And besides, it took a while for us to get this far, so I guess I could use some rest and relaxation for a while."

"Oh, thank you Umbreon!"

They walked on over to a small entrance that lead them to a cave. Luckily, they both were small enough to fit through. Inside the icy cave, it was warm and comfortable and Espeon found a nice spot to rest.

"Ahhh, my feet have never felt any better after getting them off the ground for a bit!"

Umbreon stretched out as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Espeon, you ok?"

Espeon looked at the Moonlight Pokemon. With a grin she replied with a small smile.

"Of course I am. I just needed to rest my feet, that's all!"

"Do you mind if I come over there by you, Espeon?"

His mate didn't hesitate to say yes. Umbreon moved over to where Espeon was and they cuddled each over to keep each over company.

"Oh Umbreon, you're so warm! Gosh I never knew that I could feel this way!"

Umbreon was starting to get a warm, fuzzy feeling as well. He never felt this way before either. What was this strange feeling he had? He is Espeon's mate after all.

"Hmmmm….you feel very soft right now…you must be…"

"Be what?" questioned the Sunlight Pokemon, as she lay in confusion.

Umbreon was starting to become shy and started to shunt his eyes away from hers. But, being the brave Pokemon he was, he looked straight into her eyes and allowed the feeling of fear to subside.

"Well, I was going to ask you…are…you in heat or something? I mean, your scent is really…intoxicating! It's making me gorge with pleasure!"

Espeon looked at her mate awkwardly as to wonder why he would ask such a question. But she was in the mood for some love at the moment. And this was the best time to express it.

"No, I'm not in heat. I'm just feeling…a bit…horny for some reason…"

"H-horny? Ohhh….ahhhh…."

When Umbreon heard that, he couldn't help trying to keep his member from unsheathing, but it was just too much. Next thing he knew, Espeon went up to him and licked him on the cheek.

"Ohhh, Espeon, I-I think you better…ohhhh…"

Umbreon was at a loss for words, for his member became fully unsheathed, bulging out and resisting to retract.

"Oh you poor thing! You can't help it, can you?"

Umbreon nodded in embarrassment, trying to cover up his member the best way he can.

"Well, there's only one way to solve this!"

Espeon then went over to Umbreon, and using her right paw, she gently palpated his member, massaging it and squeezing it.

"When you're ready, just let it all out. You'll feel better!"

Umbreon was suddenly stimulated to thrust along with the motion of Espeon's paw. He needed something to grasp so that he can thrust even harder to achieve ejaculation. He tried to grasp the icy ground with his claws, but it wasn't enough support.

"Ahhhh….keep going….keep…ahhh…going!"

Espeon's motions grew faster and rigid with each massaging pattern. Umbreon's member was indeed huge and Espeon never let go of the sight of his cock until the deed was done.

"Espeon, I may need to…ahhh…mount you in order…to achieve…..AHHHH"

"Well, why didn't you say so? I was ready when you started!"

Espeon then turned around and revealed her rear end to her mate. She flagged her tail to the side and arched her back as she lowered her back legs a bit.

"Ok Umbreon. I'm all set to go! When you're ready, let yourself free!"

At that moment, Umbreon didn't hesitate. He jumped on top of her and grasped her body with his paws. He pulled his body close to hers so that he can get to his target. He felt his member reach her hole and proceed to enter slowly. Soon after he felt that he was right on the target, he thrust fiercely into the bull's eye.

"AHHHH! Umbreon….yes…keep going…AHHH!"

Espeon kept screaming his name several times as the excitement filled the air! The smell of sex soon filled the cave and Umbreon grew even more excited.

"Oh, Epseon, you're so…tight! AHHH! I will…cum…as soon as…possible…urrrghh!"

Espeon felt weak from the intense sensation of her mate's cock entering her flower. Umbreon really went in deep, hitting her G-spot. Sweat, sex, and cum filled the air.

"Umbreon….here I cum….AHHH!"

And with that scream, she came, spilling her juices all over the floor. It was soon Umbreon's turn to cum. But he wanted to ensure that he knotted her, keeping her locked with him for a certain period of time.

"Ok Espeon, I'm going lock you up with me for a while…so in other words, we'll be stuck together."

Espeon didn't mind. She was too busy enjoying what was soon to come.

"Hurry up and cum, Umbreon! I'm getting weak from all this excitement…and….dizzyness!"

Umbreon didn't hesitate, and his time had finally come.

"Ahhh….here I come Espeon…AHHHH"

And with one loud yelp, he came. He filled her hold with his lush warm seed. Some of the concoction spilled beneath them, forming a puddle. They were both locked tightly inside of each other, and if Espeon was to be in heat, it would ensure that only her mate's seed would fertilize her eggs. But Espeon is not getting pregnant. She's just having fun.

"Ahhhh…oh Umbreon, you did a great job….ahhhh".

Umbreon turned around until they were tail to tail, facing away from each other.

"You did a good job too Espeon."

They remain locked together for about fifthteen minutes. Soon, Umbeon's hard cock started to soften and they finally parted. Espeon's flower was still wet and gorged with her juices, while Umbreon's member was still hung. They cleaned themselves up to rid the evidence.

"Ahhhh…oh my gosh, Umbreon! We ought to do something like this again sometime."

"Yes Espeon, which would be nice. However, we were supposed to meet the others at the other side. I'm really tired from our little session."

"Then we'll rest," said Espeon.

Umbreon agreed. They used up their entire energy on passionate sex and they'll need to get that energy back to catch up with the others.

"Ok Umbreon. Let's rest!"

Espeon moved closer to Umbreon as they laid next to each other. They slowly closed their eyes and went to sleep.

"Good night Umbreon!"

"Good night, my love!"

They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
